


strange and so surreal

by Grassy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream about my old school and she was there, all pink and gold and glittering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange and so surreal

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the latter portion of the time skip.
> 
> For all that I ’ship Zeki/Aidori, I find this pair completely adorable (yet bittersweet).
> 
> Prompt: Aidou & Yuuki, Only If For A Night

“Aidou-senpai? Hello~ Aidou-senpai~”

“What what what _what_! Must you be so-”

“Hey! You were the one that wasn’t listening.”

“To. What.”

“ _Me_ , of course.”

“Oh, of-”

“As I was _trying_ to tell you while you flirted shamelessly with the waitress-”

“Oi!”

“-your spoon dripped. The strawberry ice cream looks to already be staining your shirt.”

“Ack! No, I really liked this one~”

“Heh. Serves you right. Really, a man shouldn’t flirt when there’s already a cute girl with him.”

“…where at?”

“ _Die_.”

“Joking, just joking! Ahaha… Are you reaching for Artemis?”

“ _Aidou-senpai…_ ”

  
_“Aidou-senpai... Aidou-senpai!”_

Hanabusa’s eyes slid open, greeted with the frowning face of the Kuran princess he tutored.

“What is it?”

“I’m finished!” With a bright smile, Yuuki waved the papers from her latest test at him.

“Ah, good.”

Work, work was good. Infuriating as teaching her could be, better to focus on his student’s test scores than on the student herself.

_Especially after a dream like that. So, **so** glad that Kaname-sama doesn't read minds._

Not that Hanabusa would ever betray Kaname-sama - especially by flirting with Kaname-sama’s fiancée - but he couldn’t help the stray thought. Or dream.

But that was of a different time, a different place. And a different girl.

Kuran Yuuki, though much of her remained the same as the Day Class prefect Hanabusa had known for years, was not the girl he had once delighted in tormenting. That girl, for all she was the unknowing focus of Kaname-sama’s attentions, had been someone Hanabusa could be somewhat free around. Someone Hanabusa might have stood a chance in gaining the heart of.

To pursue the vampire she had become, the only heart Hanabusa would gain was his own- After Kaname-sama had ripped it from Hanabusa’s chest and presented it to him just before Hanabusa turned to ash.

He just had to ignore the dreams that came to him, the inconvenient thoughts that sometimes plagued him.

And let go of that thin thread of hope that somehow hadn’t managed to die.


End file.
